


Timmy's Girl (where can i find a woman like that)

by redroseworks



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cass and tim are both trans btw, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Queer, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Formalwear, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pining, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, and cassie sandsmark, and so is babs, heh spoilers, or Bi, or whatevers, sex is talked about but not shown, some of the relationship tags are spoilers, some of them are like 19 and 20 in this fic so only in the us in where its underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Cassandra Cain is in love with Stephanie Brown. Too bad Stephanie is dating Cass's adoptive brother Tim.A small party/hangout at Tim's apartment leads to a one night stand with an almost stranger, a fake relationship, and the average young adult issues when it comes to love.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain & Duke Thomas, Cassandra Cain/Cissie King-Jones, Cassie Sandsmark/Rose Wilson, Cissie King-Jones/Cassandra Sandsmark (one-sided), Cullen Row/Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Isabella Ortiz/Riko Sheridan, Nyssa Raatko/Sandra Woosan, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Timmy is a friend (yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is taking place mid January 2020. Cass is 22 about to turn 23. I'm gonna try to post a chapter or two that is about her birthday in this fic on her actually birthday the 26th. so enjoy.  
> List of more ages of people who will appear in the fic:  
> 48: Bruce  
> 30: Barbara  
> 26: Dick  
> 22: Cass, Holly, Jason, Rose, and technically Kon  
> 21: Harper, Stephanie, Cissie, and technically Bart  
> 20: Cassie, Bette, Tim, and Mia  
> 18: Cullen  
> 17: Duke  
> 16: Traya  
> 14: Damian and Athanasia  
> 1: Helena

The first time Cass saw Steph kissed Tim on the lips it made her stomach turn.

Which was unexpected. Steph was her best friend and Tim was her little brother; maybe it was something she ate and not them.

The second time… she felt sad.

The third time she had a strange thought. She wanted to be in Tim's place. She wanted to push him out of the way and kiss Steph herself.

So she went to Babs. Babs would help her figure this out.

"Babs, have you ever had thoughts that weren't good?" 

"Sure. I think about running over Dick's feet whenever I'm pissed off at him. And I want to and am ready to punch Bruce at any second." 

"No, not that kind. Like the kind where you want to kiss someone but they are already kissing someone." Cass said.

Barbara looked at her. "Oh, Cass… who do you see kissing that makes you feel like that?" 

"Steph and Tim." 

Barbara's face paled. "Please, tell me you don't want to kiss Tim. I know that you two are only adopted sibling as of recently but it's still wrong. He's your brother." 

"No. Not Tim. I want to kiss Steph." 

"Okay. I understand and that's okay. Just don't kiss her since she is dating Tim. Maybe try to find someone else to think about kissing." Barbara said.

"You understand? Oh! Is this like how you and Dinah use to look at each other like you want to kiss each other while she was with Green Arrow?" Cass asked.

Babs blushed. "Yes and no. There is way more to that than just that."

"But you and Dinah are dating now so maybe I have a chance?" 

"Just don't sit around hoping that they will break up and do not become a rebound for Stephanie; that is if she even likes girls. I love you and I don't want to see you getting hurt." Barbara took Cass's hand into hers. 

"Okay. What should I do?" 

"Again, maybe find someone else that you like." 

"How? Steph is Stephanie. She's Spoiler. She was my Robin and she is my Batgirl. She's… one of a kind." Cass said. She didn't know where that came from. 

Barbara reached up and wiped a tear from Cass's face. She didn't know she started to cry.

"It's okay. Just cry it out, Cassie." 

Cass leaned into Barbara's embrace. "Why does it hurt?" 

"Because seeing someone you fall in love with be with someone else always hurts." 

It really did hurt but Cass wouldn't let that get in the way of her relationships with Steph and Tim. They were her best friend and brother.


	2. But lately something's changed (that ain't hard to define)

Cass knew she was good at not showing emotion. She just mimicked Bruce and others when they try to hide feelings from others. 

She could always see right through them.

But no one but her mom could see through her. So when Tim asked her to join him, Steph, and some others at his apartment; she just smiled and said yes. 

She hoped it wasn’t a party. She liked going to them with Brenda, before Bludhaven was destroyed and Brenda died.

She wasn’t sure of parties now. 

But Tim didn’t seem like the person to really party. Steph was. 

So she went. 

A blonde white girl she didn’t recognize opened the door. She was short but she was taller than Cass. She also wore revealing clothes and since there was no bruises and the scars she did have looked old Cass assumed she was a retired hero. 

“Hey, you must be Tim’s sister. I’m Cissie.” 

“Cass.” 

Cissie step aside and Cass went into the apartment. Her eyes quickly canned around to see who was there. Tim and Steph were on the couch talking to a pair of boys; Kon-El aka Conner Kent aka Superboy and Bart Allen aka Impulse. 

Rose Wilson aka Ravager was sharpening a knife while leaning against Cassie Sandsmark aka Wonder Girl.

Cassie was playing Uno with Kara Zor-El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl, Harper Row aka Bluebird, and three other girls Cass didn’t know. One of them looked younger than anyone else in the room.

Then there was Bette Kane, aka Flamebird aka Cass’s second cousin, texting someone while sitting on Tim’s counter. 

So naturally Cass went to join her while Cissie went to rejoin the group playing Uno. 

“Hey, Bette.” Cass said. 

Bette didn’t even look up from her screen. “Hey, Cassie. Tim got you to come over too?” 

“Yes. Is this supposed to be a party or just hangout kind of thing?” 

“I thought it was a party. But then again can you imagine Tim throwing a party? It would be a complete disaster.” Bette laughed. 

“Batman and Robin themed?” Cass smirked. 

Bette looked at her like Cass just said she’ll give her a pot of gold. “With costumes. The original costumes. Back when Bruce and Dick were just starting as a team.” 

Cass and Bette both erupted with laughter. 

"He wore it once. Dick told me about how he stole Jason's costume before he was Robin." Cass said.

Bette smiled. "You know that somewhere there's video evidence of that." 

"Babs could find it." 

"Holy shit. We got to ask her to. That costume was so ridiculous, only Dick could wear it." 

"He had a reason, Jason and Tim didn't. And she would. Once she made a video called Nightwing getting beat by a four foot eleven inches girl." Cass smiled.

"I need a copy of that like as soon as possible." 

"I'll send you it." Cass smiled.

Bette's phone dinged and she looked at it with a wicked grin. "Holly and Mia are almost back!" She yelled to the others.

The young girl who was hanging with Cassie and Cissie stood up. "That's my cue to leave considering you all say I'm too young to drink. Even though some of you guys aren't twenty one. Hell, Kon and Bart are like ten." 

"Love you too, Traya." Cissie said.

"Your mom and dad would kill us if we let you drink." Tim said.

Traya rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. 

Cass looked at Bette. "Drinking?" 

Bette nodded. "As soon as Holly and Mia get here then the real fun begins. Drinking games are the best." 

"I never drank before." Cass said. She really hadn't. 

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. Nobody's gonna force you." Bette shrugged.

"I might try it." Cass said. Drinking a little wouldn't hurt.


	3. Timmy's got himself a girl (and I want to make her mine)

Holly and Mia arrived shortly after Traya left.

Cass had no idea who Mia was but she knew Holly. Holly worked with Selina and also Holly was dating Bette.

Mia looked a similar to Cissie. White and blonde. 

They also brought Jason Todd with them. 

"Why'd you bring Jason?" Cass asked Holly as she pulled many different drinks out of a bag and set them down next to Bette.

"He paid for the drinks. I only had enough cash on me to cover a bottle of crappy wine. Besides, him and Tim get along now. Why?" Holly shrugged.

"Just wondering. I didn't know the two of you knew each other." Cass said. 

Bette laughed. "They don't." 

"We met once." Holly smirked.

"When you had your tongue down my throat, one hand in my pants and the one was up my shirt." Bette said.

Cass chuckled. 

"Hey, giggle squad! Get over here we're playing truth or dare." Jason yelled.

Bette sighed. "What are we teenagers?" 

"It's a Young Justice tradition. You, Kara, Cass, Holly, and Harper now get to join too. Plus we get to add booze into the mix." Kon said.

Bette shrugged and grabbed two bottles of some sort of drink. Cass hadn't read any of the names yet. 

Holly grabbed two more bottles so Cass followed suit. 

Tim walked passed them. "I'll get the cups." 

They ended up forming a circle. Cass ended up between Bette and Cissie. She ignored how Steph was snuggled up to Tim.

Everyone but Bart and a black girl had grabbed a cup of something. Cass got herself some wine she had seen her mom drink before. 

She had been to visit and Sandra poured a glass for Cass too. Cass didn't drink any of it. Her and Sandra had a complicated relationship and Cass wouldn't have put it past her to poison Cass. 

“Cissie, you’re drinking?” Cassie whispered to Cissie. Cass didn’t want to eavesdrop but her ears tended to catch little things. 

“Just a cup or two. I do drink every now and then.” She said. Cass glanced over and she could easily read what Cissie was feeling. 

Longing. Jealousy. Anger. Sadness. 

Cass sipped her red solo cup full of wine. 

Tim started the game. “Alright, Kon, truth or dare.” 

Kon rolled his eyes. “Truth.”

“Who in this room have you kissed?”

“Bart, Cassie, you, Cass, and Greta.” Kon answered.

“Wait, did you say Cassie twice or-” The girl without a drink asked. 

“No. He meant me.” Cass groaned. Honestly she didn’t like kissing him that much. She didn’t even realize she liked girls at that point. 

The drinkless girl nodded. 

“Since you decided to speak out, Anita, truth or dare.” 

“Dare, since I’m not a wuss.” Anita glared at Kon. 

“Call your Uncle Ish and tell him your sorry the you have a leather kink.” 

Cass blinked that escalated quickly. But Anita did it. 

The game continued for awhile until Mia decided to ask Cass truth or dare.

Cass considered picking dare for only a second but then decided against it. “Truth.” 

“Arlight, what’s the worst thing you have ever done? Being mind controlled doesn’t count.” 

Cass stiffened. Mia couldn’t have known.

Harper answered for her. “I don’t think that’s a good question. Cass shouldn't have to answer that.”

“Come on, she’s a bat. It’s not like she killed someone.” Mia said. 

“But I did. I killed an innocent woman and no, I wasn’t being mind controlled. I was acting on orders from someone but I regretted it as soon as it happened. I didn’t know any better.” Cass said. 

“Oh. Shit. Sorry. I just thought that with the whole Bats and morals the worst you would have done is like steal a pen or something silly.” Mia looked ashamed.

“It’s fine. I’ve been forgiven by the woman’s children. Now, let’s continue the game. Harper, truth or dare.” Cass looked over at Harper. 

“Dare.”

“Go out to the balcony and scream that Batman sucks Superman’s dick.” 

“Fine.” Harper stood up and went to the balcony. 

And again the game continued and it got to Cass again. This time it was Bette asking her. 

“Dare.” 

“Text Babs and tell her that you just got a tattoo that says Batman is my daddy.” 

Cass laughed. “Okay but if she pops a blood vessel, it’s on you.” 

Babs called her as soon as she sent the text.

“Hi, Babs.” 

“Put me on speaker phone.”

“Okay.” Cass did so. 

“It takes me less than a minute to hack into Tim’s system. Leave me out of your games.” Babs said before hanging up.

“How did she know?”

“I never text her.” Cass just smiled.

Bette shook her head.

Cass looked at the others for her next target. “Cissie, truth or dare.”

“Truth.” 

“Who do you think is the hottest villain?” Cass asked.

Cissie chuckled. “That’s easy. Mia, who was that villain lady Dinah switched places with to train. We’ve ran into her before.”

“Lady Shiva.” Mia answered her.

Cass almost choked on her wine. 

Tim, Steph, Harper, Bette, Rose, Jason, and Holly all had a similar reaction.

“What? It’s not like I said Catwoman or Talia al Ghul. Or Lex Luthor.” Cissie said.

“True but Lady Shiva is my mom.” Cass laughed. 

“Oh. Wow. Who the hell is your dad then?” Cissie asked. 

“David Cain.” 

“Holy shit. So you’re just the daughter of two of the deadliest people on earth. That’s terrifying.” Cissie laughed. 

“Dinah says only two people have ever beaten Lady Shiva in a fight without using any sort of drugs or magic.” Mia said.

“Yes. Dinah and me.” 

“Well fuck. Tim, your sister is probably the best martial artist in the world and you never told us?” Bart said. 

“That’s so cool. Anyway on with the game. Mia, truth or dare.” 

The game ended after a few more round. Jason left because he was bored. Anita left because her uncle couldn’t baby sit all night. Bette and Holly left with a bottle of wine. Kara left because she had to work in the morning. Cassie and Rose started to make out at some point and Cass doesn’t know if they left or went into one of Tim’s guest rooms. Harper and Mia were passed out on the couch. Greta was playing monopoly with Bart and Kon. Cissie was out on the balcony. And Steph and Tim had disappeared. Cass didn’t want to think about what they were doing.

Cass decided to join Cissie on the balcony. She stumbled as she opened the door. She wasn’t used to drinking at all. It made her feel unfocused. 

“Hey, Cissie…” Cass said. 

Cissie looked at her. She was crying. 

Cass frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m a horrible friend!” Cissie sobbed. Cass patted her hair.

“No. No you’re not.” 

“Yes I am. I’m crying because I love Cassie and she’s with Rose and I hate it.” 

“I understand. I love Stephanie.”

“Oh shit. We’re both terrible friends.” 

“No, we’re not.”

Cissie pulled away from her and picked up a bottle of vodka that Cass didn’t even notice was out there. Cissie chugged some and then handed it to Cass. 

“To falling for your best friend.” Cissie smiled sadly. 

Cass took it and took a swing. “To falling for your best friend.”


	4. And she's watching him with those eyes (and she's loving him with that body, i just know it)

When Cass woke up there were a few things she noticed. One: she was in a guest room of Tim’s apartment. Two: she felt like shit. And three: while she normally slept naked, she did not sleep naked with other people and there was someone else in the bed. 

She sat up and looked at the other person. Pale blonde hair that was a mess now and pale skin that now had bruises and hickies on her neck and from what Cass could see, on her thighs too. 

Cissie. 

Oh dear. What happened last night? Cass remember most of the truth or dare game and going out to the balcony and drinking with Cissie and talking about Steph and Cassie. 

Oh no. Now some of it was coming back to her. She called Cissie Steph and Cissie called her Cassie. 

Cass carefully climbing out of the bed and looked around for her clothes. All she could find were her underwear and what she assumed were Cissie’s bra and underwear.

“So that happened.” Cissie said from the bed. 

Cass looked at her. “Yeah it did. I’m sorry about all the marks.” 

“It’s fine. Sorry about the scratches.” 

“It’s fine. Did we use protection?” Cass asked as she slipped on her underwear.

“No but I’m on the pill. So no worries there.” Cissie started to get out of the bed. 

“Okay, good. And I’m really sorry for calling you Steph.” 

“Hey, I mean, I called you Cassie and I didn’t do that because it’s your name.” Cissie pulled on her underwear.

“Any idea where our clothes are?” Cass asked. 

“Nope. Let’s go find them.” Cisse said as she put on her bra. 

“Great.” Cass sighed as she exited the room. 

As they made their way through the apartment there was no sign of their clothes. When they reached the living room, they were greeted by Harper, Tim, Steph, and Mia eating breakfast. 

“I see you two had some fun. You left your clothes on my balcony by the way.” Tim said. 

“Excuse us, then.” Cissie pulled Cass out onto the balcony. 

“Again I’m sorry.” Cass said as she pulled on her pants.

“It’s so fucking cold out. But again, it’s fine. Gee you act like you never had a one night stand.” Cissie slipped on her crop top.

“I haven’t. I hadn’t even drank until last night.” Cass said, buttoning her shirt. 

“Shit. I’m sorry. I hope you at least enjoyed your first time?” Cissie asked as she zipped up her shorts. 

Cass put back on her socks and combat boots. “I don’t remember much. I think it was good. Have you had sex before?”

“A few times. Not with someone as rough as you, but don’t worry when I’m sober I like it rough so when I’m drunk I assume I like it rough too.” Cissie laughed.

Cass chuckled as they went back inside. 

“I think I’m gonna have to start kicking people out after certain hours. Cassie and Rose broke the bed in my second guest bedroom and you two almost fucked on my balcony.” Tim groaned. 

“Whatever. You still got any Rice Krispy treats?” Cass asked. She was hungry. 

“Yeah, you know where they are.” Tim laid his head on the table. 

Stephanie laughed. “Aw. Poor Timmy, his big sister steals all his junk food.” 

“Not all of it. Just the Rice Krispy treats.” Cass stated. 

“I really should just stop buying them.” 

“But you won’t.”

“Nope. I have hope that one day you’ll st-” Tim was interrupted by an alarm. 

Cass sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “Arkham breakout, it’s too early in the day for this. Twenty bucks says it's just Harley and Ivy again." 

"Twenty bucks says it's Harvey Dent." Stephanie said.

"Twenty bucks says it's Riddler." Harper added.

“You bats are so weird. I guess me and Cissie ought to head back to Star City then.” Mia sighed. 

“Then I guess this is good-bye.” Tim said. 

Cass and Harper both started to head to where Tim hid his Zeta Tube. “Last one to Arkham is a rotten egg.” Harper said. 

“You’re on.” Cass smirked. Her and Harper both had to go by The Batgirl Cave and change into their uniforms and then go to Arkham. 

“Hold up, girls, you can’t race on top of roof tops without me.” Steph said, catching up to them.


	5. Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night (you know i wish that i had timmy's girl)

Cass and Steph both sighed as they handed Harper twenty bucks each. Tim and Duke laughed at them. They were in the Hatch; Duke’s base of operations.

“I’m so glad you all had to help on the day shift. You’re all idiots!” Duke smiled. 

“It takes one to know one, kid.” Cass stuck her tongue out at him. 

“This cash is great but it’s almost time for me to go to my day job that has health benefits unlike this gig.” Harper said. 

“You’re an electrical engineer at Wayne Tower. I’m sure your boss cares if you’re late.” Tim said. 

“The CEO, Bruce Wayne, doesn’t but my manager sure as hell does, Mr. Wayne.” Harper punched Tim’s shoulder. 

“And I have to meet my mom for brunch.” Stephanie said. 

“I’ll give you both a ride.” Tim said. 

“Great. Now everyone will think I’m sleeping with Wayne Enterprises' super boy.” Harper chuckled. 

“Please don’t call me that. It’s so stupid and hell they only call me that because I’m the one from a rich well-known background. It’s complete stupid and classist.” Tim groaned. 

“Yeah but it sure is fucking funny.” Steph laughed. Cass thought her laugh was so adorable. Nope. She wasn’t going to think about that.

“Let’s just go. We still gotta change out of these suits.” Harper said. 

The trio left, leaving Cass with Duke. 

“You’re being weirdly quiet. Like more than usual. Is everything okay?” Duke asked. 

Cass frowned. “Don’t you have school today?” 

“It’s a Martin Luther King day.” 

“So?”

“So something is up with you?”

“Yes but it’s complicated.” Cass said. 

Duke raised an eyebrow. “You can talk to me. Like I know I’m still a little new but like you’re still my sister.” 

Cass smiled. “Okay but no judgement and whatever I tell you must not be heard by anyone else.” 

“Okay, damn. Did your mom invite you to go live with for a week and you don’t want Bruce to know or did you get engaged to a Super without telling him.” Duke looked at her.

“Both of those would have been better. Your friends won’t be coming back here soon, right?” Cass asked. They had ran in Riko and Izzy when they got here but the two teenage girls left soon after that.

“Not for awhile. They’re getting lunch. So spill.” Duke sat down on a bean bag chair. Cass went to one next to him.

“Recently I discovered I have feelings for Stephanie.” 

Duke stared at her. “Huh. Okay. Better than you deciding to join the dark side.”

“That’s not all. At Tim’s hangout, party thing last night I got drunk.” 

“You didn’t make out with Steph, right? Cause if you did then I think you need to apologize but I think it should be fine after that.” Duke said.

“No. I slept with Tim’s friend Cissie. Who happens to look like Steph but thinner. And she happens to have feelings for Cassie Sandsmark. Wonder Girl.” Cass said. 

“I don’t know who Cissie is but I do know about Wonder Girl. Isn’t she Asian too? And trans too?” 

“It wasn’t about race or the trans thing. It was the name.” 

“Okay. Just saying. So do you know anything about Cissie?” 

“She was on Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. She can shoot an arrow at a fan while blind folded. She is a retired hero and no matter how many times Young Justice or the universe tries, she won’t ever be one again. She does a lot of dares during Truth or Dare.” 

“Wendy the Werewolf Stalker? That show is kind of lame. Riko likes it though.” Duke shrugged. 

“So you see what I mean by complicated?” Cass groaned. 

“Oh, yeah. I mean underage drinking and sleeping with someone whose Tim’s age? That’s complicated.”

“Duke, I’ll be twenty-three on my birthday.” Cass deadpanned. 

“I honest to god thought you were like eighteen, maybe nineteen.”

“I’m older than Jason.” 

“Sorry. Well that just leaves it being you slept with one of Tim’s friends. It could be worse.” Duke shrugged. 

“Really?” Cass raised an eyebrow.

“It could have been Superboy.” 

“That would have been worse. So, how’s your love life?” Cass asked. 

Duke blushed. “Besides working with my ex girlfriend and her new girlfriend and the two of them being my best friends? I have been seeing this guy.”

“Really? Tell me about him.” Cass never cared much for relationships of others but since Duke listened to her, she should listen to him. It was fair and the good sister thing to do.

“He’s cute and he likes anime. He goes to Gotham Academy on a Wayne Foundation Scholarship. He’s good with technology. And he’s very cute.”

“You said cute twice.” 

“I know. And he really is cute! I mean he’s also smart and he got a Batman tattoo when he was sixteen, which is kind of bad ass.” 

“He sounds nice. If he ever hurts you, he will have to deal with me.” 

“Cass, no.” 

“Duke, yes.” 

“No.”

“Yes. I am the greatest martial artist in the world and I will fight anyone who hurts you.” 

Duke smiled and gave Cass a side hug. “Okay, fine. But you can only fight him if he hurts me. Which he won’t.”

“You should bring him to dinner sometime. Give Alfred a reason to cook a nice dinner.” Cass said. 

Duke nodded. “Sure but meeting you guys will have to wait until at least I have at least dated him for more than a month.” 

“That’s reasonable.”


	6. I wish that I had Timmy's girl (where can i find a woman like that)

Later, Cass went to Babs. Babs was the best advice giver. Duke was good to talk to but he was her little brother. He wasn’t her mother figure. 

Besides, he was seventeen, that was too young for giving advice to Cass. Babs was old. She could tell Babs certain details.

“Hey, Cassie, what’s up?” Babs asked her as she entered the apartment. For the inside of a clock tower, it sure did look like a real home.

“I got drunk and slept with a woman named Cissie. She’s a retired hero and Tim’s friend.” Cass stated. Babs would understand that her feelings are all messed up right now. She always understood.

Babs spitted out some of her coffee. “Repeat that? Slowly.”

“I got drunk. And I slept, or rather had sex with, a woman named Cissie. She is a retired hero. Also Tim’s friend.” Cass said it as slowly as she could, dragging out each word.

Babs sighed. “Thanks. I just wanted to make sure I heard you right.” 

“You did.” Cass nodded. She spoke more with her body than with her words. Always had, and always will. 

“Okay. How are you feeling? Oh god. Did you use protection!?” Barbara’s body was filled with worry and concern and surprise. She was practical oozing her emotions.

“Cissie said she is on birth control. Plus I’m on hormones so the chance of me getting her pregnant are next to none.” Cass said.

“Okay. That’s good. So how are you feeling?”

“Weird. I don’t really remember last night. I remember only bits. I called her Steph and she called me Cassie but like Wonder Girl not me.” Cass said. 

“That’s fucked up on both sides. Cass, I don’t think that’s a healthy thing to do.” 

“I know. I know. Babs… someone girl named Mia asked me what the worst thing I have ever done. Harper tried to stop me from answering but I answered. I told them I killed a woman. I didn’t say it was Harper’s mom but some of them knew. And Cissie she called my mom hot. And Tim and Steph kept being gross and loving. And I drank many cups of wine. ANd Cissie was crying on the balcony and we drank more and our clothes were left out there and we had to walk through the apartment in our underwear. Harper, Steph, Tim, and Mia saw. They saw.” Cass let out a sob. 

“Cass, you did nothing wrong. You just had a rough night, okay? No one got hurt.” Babs said. 

Cass nodded. “It was all too much.” Tears fell onto the floor.

It was too much. 

“Cassandra, breath.” Babs said as she came over to Cass. 

“It’s too many emotions to think about. And I couldn’t read anyone when I was drunk and I don’t know.” Cass said. 

“Do you want to take a day off?”

“No. I need to hit something. Fighting is not confusing but emotions are.” 

“Alright. You can go train in the simulation room until I can find you a crime to stop. Okay?”

“Okay. And Babs?” 

“Yeah?”

“You’re the best.” 

“I know.” Babs gave her a hug before Cass went to the simulation room. 

“Opponent: Lady Shiva.” The computer said as she entered. 

Cass laughed. “I guess punching mommy dearest would clear my mind. Thanks, Babs.” 

Besides Sandra was a good opponent even if it was just a simulation.

Fighting Cass understood. Body movements and violence. It was easy for her to process all of that than it was for her to process feelings and understand why people did certain actions. Like why did she have sex with an almost stranger. Of course she did have a habit of doing unhealthy things when she was upset. 

She needed to get over Steph. Steph would always be her best friend but never her girlfriend. Maybe she should go on some dates until she finds someone she likes more than Steph.


	7. I play along with the charade (there doesn't seem to be a reason to change)

Cass carefully climbed into Harper’s apartment with her laptop. It was Thursday and after days of trying something on her laptop she decided she needed help from a tech person. 

Her blue and purple haired friend was laying on her couch playing with some sort of gadget. “Cass? What the fuck?” 

“I need your help.” 

“If you punched your laptop again I’m not gonna fix it. It’s a waste of my time and really hard to do.” Harper said. 

Cass shook her head. “No, it’s not that. Babs told me if I did that again she wouldn’t get me the Sims mods that I want.” 

Harper chuckled. “Alrighty, then. So what do you need my help with? Is is something illegal? Hacking? Playing a new video game by Wayne Tech?” 

“A dating site profile. Tinder.” Cass said. 

Harper laughed. 

“I’m being serious.” 

“You’re serious. Oh. Okay. Why?” Harper looked very confused. 

“No judging but I developed feelings for Stephanie.” Cass stated. 

Harper frowned and Cass could read jealousy and longing off of her. What the fuck?

“So you’re setting up a dating profile to get over feelings for your brother’s girlfriend?” Harper asked. 

“Yes. Will you help me?” Cass asked as she made her way to the couch.

“Sure. Why the hell not? Wait- is that why you slept with Cissie?” Harper made room for Cass by sitting up.

“I was also drunk and she has feelings for Cassie Sandsmark.” Cass shrugged. 

“That’s a mess. But at least no one’s feelings got hurt.” Harper said as Cass sat down next to her. 

Harper was still being jealous. But Cass wasn’t sure of what she was jealous over. Was it a possibility that Harper also had feelings for Stephanie? Or had Harper met Cissie sometime before the party at Tim’s apartment and had some sort of feelings for her? 

“So I have the site up but I realized that I can’t read or write too well. I don’t want to sound stupid.” Cass frowned as she showed Harper the screen.

“Okay. Let me answer the questions for you.” 

“Okay.” Cass handed her the laptop. 

“You are a woman seeking other women, right?” 

“Yes.” Cass nodded. 

“Looking for something serious or casual?” 

“Casual.” Cass wasn’t ready for any sort of serious relationship. 

“Alright. So I’m putting kick-boxing and ballet as hobbies. Along with punk music. Also that Batgirl is your favorite superhero. Sounds good?”

“Yeah. Harper, you are the greatest.” Cass hugged her.

“I know I am.” Harper said. 

“Also, thank you for not judging me about Stephanie.” Cass said.

Harper let out a small laugh. Cass could read the sadness and shame that rippled through Harper’s body. “I couldn’t judge. I mean falling for your best friend is such an easy thing to do. And to see that she likes someone else hurts.” 

“Harper…” Cass looked at Harper’s face. So much longing and desire pooled in her eyes.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, Cass. I’ll be fine, you’re not the first friend I have had feelings for.”

“I can pretend. I can pretend to be yours.” Cass said. She could fake it until she developed feelings for Harper. 

“No. Cass, I love you but I wouldn’t do that to you.” Harper said, pulling away from Cass.

“What if at least for one day, we can just pretend. I pretend to love you as more than a friend and you pretend I’m yours.” 

“Cass… I won’t have you do something you don’t want to do.” Harper said and the way she said it made it so Cass knew Harper wanted her. It was strange to even think about. Someone wanting her for her. Hell, just someone wanting her. Superboy ended up gay. That wind guy never really like her. Zero was a one time thing and he died like Brenda did.

Cass reached one hand out and cupped Harper’s cheek. “Harper, I want to make you feel better. I want to give you what you want. I want to be wanted.” 

She kissed Harper’s other cheek. 

Was it so bad for her to want to be wanted like this? 

Harper kissed her lips. Harper was a good kisser. 

Cass smiled and pulled Harper closer.


	8. You know, I feel so dirty (when they start talking cute)

Cass woke up in Harper’s bed. She had only meant to lay down for just a small bit of time and had no intention of sleeping since her and Harper had sex in the early afternoon. 

She still wasn’t sure how to feel. Babs would probably tell her that this wasn’t healthy at all but she just wanted to be wanted. 

She was wearing some sweats and a shirt Harper had kept in her apartment for when Cass stayed over after a long night of patrol.

Cass glanced at Harper’s bedside clock. It was after six. She had patrol in two hours. She made her way out of the bedroom and to Harper’s kitchen where she found Duke. 

He looked at her. She looked at him.

“Cass?” “Duke?”

“Hi, Cass. So you two know each oth- oh shit this Cass is your sister.” Cullen looked between the two of them.

“Huh? How do you two know each other?” 

Cass raised an eyebrow. “Bluebird is Cullen’s sister.” 

“Duke, are you a hero too?” Cullen asked. Cass could read him so easily. Love. Longing. Excitement. 

“Yeah? I’m the Signal. I thought you were just a civilian.” Duke looked at Cullen. 

Cass just stood there. 

“I thought the same. I mean I knew that Cass and Tim were heroes and Steph but I didn’t know that you were.” 

Cass watched as the two of them burst into laughter and then Duke kissed Cullen’s forehead. So this was the cute boy. Good thing he already knew the family. 

Cass felt kind of dirty. She had sex with Harper just so she could be wanted and here was Duke and Cullen being all happy and in love. 

“Where’s Harper?” Cass asked. 

“Boo!” Harper jumped out from behind the kitchen island. Cass smiled. 

“So you heard that, right?”

“That Duke didn’t realize I was Bluebird. I mean come one. The hair.” Harper ran a hand through her hair.

“Plenty of people have blue and purple hair. Besides you normally have the night patrol like everyone else.” Duke shrugged. 

“Whatevers.” Harper flipped her hair. 

“Dammit. I can’t fight Cullen if he hurts Duke.” Cass gasped. 

Harper touched her shoulder. “Don’t worry, me and you can just fight to defend our baby brothers’ honors.” 

Cass laughed. “It’s a deal. Now, can I talk to you alone?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Harper said. 

Harper took her back into the bedroom. 

“So about earlier, I’m sorry.” Cass said. 

Harper smiled sadly. “Cass, it’s fine. Sure, you may not like me the way I like you but that’s apart of life. And hey, whoever ends up with you is going to be really lucky. Not only are you the most badass person I know, you’re also smart and kind. You’re brave and a hell of a good kisser. Who cares if Steph likes Tim when you’re the fucking Black Bat. You were the most feared Batgirl. You are the freaking daughter of Bruce Moneybags Wayne. And the daughter of Lady Shiva, one of the hottest villains in the world.” Harper said. 

Cass smiled. “You can’t fuck my mom though.”

“Hey, she could punch me and I would thank her.” Harper winked. 

“You’re so weird. I love you.” 

“Love ya too, Cass.” 

Cass hugged Harper; one of her best friends in the whole world. At the same time her phone dinged with a text from an unknown number.


	9. I wanna tell her that I love her (but the point is probably moot)

Cass didn’t look at her phone until she left Harper’s. 

Unknown Number: This is Cissie. Call me. 

Cass read the text many times before she decided to just call her. Cissie picked up on the first ring.

“I have a favor to ask of you.” 

“What is it?” Cass asked.

“Cassie... She seemed a little jealous and weird around me since we hooked up. So I want to fake date you.” 

Cass paused. “...say that again.” 

“Fake dating. People do it since people always want what they can’t have and when they can have it, they take it.”

Cass considered everything. Pretending and lying wasn’t good but maybe she needed to practice being in a relationship of some sort before she went out and tried to date for real. 

“Okay. You have a deal. On Sunday, I’m having a birthday party at Wayne Manor. Can you be there?” Cass asked. 

“Yeah. Ollie is gonna flip when I ask him to use his Zetatube to go to Wayne Manor. So since it’s your birthday and we’re dating, I guess I’m gonna need to get you a gift, huh?” Cissie asked. 

“I guess but you don’t have to. Anyway, we start being a public couple then. But first we need to get facts straight. I can video call you in a few minutes.” 

At Cass’s apartment she set the phone up where she didn’t have to hold it for it to be up. Then she called Cissie through video call. 

Cissie picked up immediately and winked at Cass. “Hiya, babe.” 

Cass snorted. “No, don’t do that. That’s so dorky.” 

“Yeah, but that’s the point. Now the facts are simple. We hooked up. I called you a few days later and asked you out for reals. And you invited me to your birthday party.” Cissie said. 

“Yes, now there are somethings you should now since I don’t think you deserve to be caught off guard.” Cass said.

Cissie nodded. “Yeah, I should probably tell you a few things too.” 

“Alright, you know that my biological parents are Lady Shiva and David Cain. I hate Cain but me and Sandra, that’s Lady Shiva’s real name, we have a... complicated relationship. So she’s going to be there on Sunday.” 

“Batman really trust Lady Shiva in his own home?” Cissie asked.

“No but he trusts me and I invited her. Besides, Talia and Nyssa al Ghul will be there too.” Talia and Bruce were seeing each other again and Nyssa was dating Shiva.

“Any other ex or active assassins that are going to be there?” 

“My biological sister, Marque. And Athanasia and Damian. Jason too.” 

“Okay. Wow, and here I was gonna warn you that my mom is not the best mom in the world and is so controlling she forced me to become Arrowette. And long story short, I quit the hero life, Ollie took me in during school breaks and ended up with majority custody of me and me and my mom managed to repair some wounds. But I’m guessing you can handle that. I am also an Olympic gold winner.”

“Speaking of Ollie, you do know that Connor is my friend right?” 

Cissie blinked. “He has friends?”

Cass laughed. “Yes.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway, do you have a social media or anything?” Cissie asked. 

“I have Tumblr? Websites are hard for me to read sometimes; they’re too overwhelming. I have Tumblr on my phone and it is not too much, you know. Why do you ask?” 

“Nevermind. I’ll just have to post photos of us together. You’re cool with me posting photos of you, right?” Cissie asked. 

“Yes. Is there anything we need to cover for this to work?” 

“Two tiny things, what should I wear on Sunday like is this a formal or casual event. And how old are you turning?” 

Cass frowned. “Part of Bruce allowing my mom and sister to come included me agreeing for this to be a formal event. And I’ll be twenty-three.” 

“Great, I’ll see you on Sunday then.” Cissie hung up.


	10. 'Cause she's watching him with those eyes (and she's loving him with that body, i just know it)

Sunday came. Cass felt anxious as Babs gave her the dress she had bought for Cass. 

“You said you wanted something you could feel comfortable in and I’m guessing a suit would be a bad choice.” Babs said as Cass changed. 

“Suits are too tight. This dress is very soft. I like it. Where did you get it?”

“A friend of a friend made it. I didn’t really catch their name. There’s a hidden pocket with a Batarang and smoke pellets. Just in case.” Babs said. 

“I regret letting Vicki Vale know my birthday.” Cass groaned.

“To be fair, you’re the one who answered. I swear everyone but you and Bruce knew your birthday.” 

Cass laughed. 

“Laugh now, because I’m gonna grab a hairbrush and some detangler. Your hair is a mess.”

“Whatever. So I have a date for tonight.” Cass said as Babs started towards the bathroom. 

“You do? Who?”

“Cissie.” 

“Hmm. Okay.”

“You’re using your judgmental tone.” Cass said. 

Babs looked at her with concern and so much love. “Cass, I just don’t want you to get hurt because of some girl, okay?”

“Okay and don’t worry.” Cass smiled. 

“Can’t help it but I will be nice and I won’t use that tone around Cissie. Especially at the sight of Bruce bursting a blood vessel since another one of his kids is getting involved with one of Ollie’s kids. First, Dick and Roy and now you and Cissie. Maybe next Jason will get with Connor. Maybe Duke will even get with Emiko. Bruce might have a heart attack then.” 

“Connor hates Jason and Duke is already seeing someone.” Cass pointed out. 

“Still. No more judgmental tone from me today.” Babs held up her hand and crossed her fingers.

Cass nodded. 

The party wasn’t a lot of people that weren’t her family or friends but it was still a lot of people. Babs had left her on her own while she went to talk to Dinah. Well, okay, go make out with Dinah considering Sin was hanging out with Damian and Athanasia. 

Cissie wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

Neither was Connor so they probably haven’t arrived yet.

Cass turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. Lady Shiva. Sandra. Her mom walking up to her. 

“Cassandra. You’re nervous.” Sandra said. 

“I’m fine. Just waiting for someone to come.” Cass smiled.

“Hmm. Do I know them?” Sandra almost had the same body language as Babs did earlier.

“I think she’s met you in passing.” Cass shrugged.

“What’s so special about her that makes you so nervous?” Sandra asked. 

“She’s my girlfriend. Sort of. It’s a new relationship.” Cass said as Vicki Vale popped up behind her mom. Now, she didn’t have a personal problem with Ms. Vale, she just hated reporters. Lois Lane and Iris West were exceptions.

“Hello Ms. birthday girl and Ms..?” Vicki looked at Sandra.

“Sandra Wu-San.” Sandra said, coldly.

“So Ms. Wu-San how do you know the Waynes?” 

“I am,” Sandra paused, eyeing Cass. Cass nodded and smiled. “Cassandra’s biological mother.” 

Vicki blinked in surprise. “Really? How come Cassandra doesn’t live with you?”

“I don’t really like you asking that.” Sandra took a step towards Vicki. 

Cass put her hand on Sandra’s forearm. “Ms. Vale, remember that you only get an hour at parties here. Better make use of you time.” 

Vicki eyed her and left to go harass someone else.

“Reporters, ugh.” Sandra rolled her eyes. 

“And you remember that you aren’t to kill while you are in Gotham.” Cass glared at Sandra. 

“I wasn’t going to kill her, just scare her a bit.” Sandra laughed. 

Cass sighed. “I’m going to go talk to Marque.” 

“Nyssa should be returning from the restroom soon anyway. Oh. Happy Birthday, little miss who is all.” Sandra kissed her forehead. 

Cass smiled as her mom walked away. They had made a lot of progress in their relationship.

Cass walked around for a while, looking for Marque. She found her with Rose and Lian. 

“Hey.” Cass hugged Marque. 

“Please let go of me.”

“But it’s my birthday.” Cass smirked. 

“I don’t care.” Marque pulled Cass’s arms off of her. 

“Happy birthday!” Lian smiled at her. 

“Babysitting, Rose?” Cass raised an eyebrow. 

Rose nodded. “Your brother and Roy are with your old man and Mar’i.”

Cass smiled. Mar’i was already three and she loved her grandpa Bruce more than she loved ice cream; which is a lot considering Cass once made the mistake of giving the small half-alien ice cream.

There hadn’t been enough and Mar’i ended up crying. Cass ended up buying a gallon tub that Mar’i all but licked clean.

“By the way, Cass, I brought Cassie with me.” Rose said. 

“Okay.” Cass smiled. This was going to be a long night.

Marque rolled her eyes. “Why do you waste your time on some relationship?” 

Rose simply covered Lian’s eyes and flipped Marque off.

“I’m eleven, I know you’re using your middle finger.” Lian grumbled.

Cass chuckled. “I’m gonna go look for Babs. Maybe her and Dinah are done with each other for now.” 

There were a lot of people and to make things stranger was that they were here for her. For the last three years she had felt overwhelmed by the parties. The others birthdays weren’t so bad because she could sneak away for a good amount of time. 

As she passed by people and their ‘happy birthday’ wishes, a hand touched her shoulder. 

She almost threw the person over her shoulder but she remembered where she was so she just looked over. 

Cissie smiled at her. “Why, hello, babe.” 

“Hi.” Cass looked Cissie over. She was in a very small sparkly red dress.

Damn. Fake dating her won’t be too bad at all.

“I saw Cassie on my way to you. I didn’t know she would be here.” Cissie said.

“Rose brought her.” 

“Oh.”

“At least she’ll see you with me.”

Cissie nodded. “Yeah. That’s good. Now, how about a kiss for your girlfriend?” 

Cass had to stand on her toes and wrap her arms around Cissie’s neck to reach her lips but it worked and Cass kissed her.

Kissing Cissie was different from kissing Harper or Kon. Or Zero. Or what his name. The boys she kissed before always made her feel wrong and Harper’s kiss was nice but it was weird. 

But Cissie’s lips were very soft and Cass could taste something fruity. 

They parted after only a few seconds and Cass stood there, blushing. 

Cissie touched her cheek. “You’re cute when you blush.” 

Cass wanted to bury her face in a pillow. “Thanks.” 

“So how’s the party been?” Cissie asked.

Cass frowned. “It’s been fine. I’m not a fan of crowds of people.”

Cissie’s lit up. “Let’s sneak off for a bit.” She whispered. 

“I don’t want to disappoint Babs or Bruce.”

“We’ll only be gone for a short time.”

“Okay.” Cass agreed. She did want a break. 

Cass took Cissie to her bedroom though it really wasn’t hers anymore since she had her own home.

“Trying to get me into bed again? You sly dog.” Cissie laughed and threw herself onto the bed.

“You’re the one who asked me out.” Cass said.

“I did, didn’t I?” 

“Yup.”

Cissie sighed. “So you’re really okay with this fake dating thing?”

Cass shrugged. “Yeah. I see it as practice. I can learn how to date someone by doing this with you.” 

“Huh. If that works for you then I feel less like a shitty for using you to make Cassie jealous.” Cissie spread herself out on Cass’s bed.

“Enjoying yourself?”

“It’s very comfy. It’s like laying on clouds.” 

“I guess.” 

“So why aren’t you a fan of people?”

“It’s too many people. I can read body language; it’s my first language really. Crowds are like if people are yelling a million things all at once and I have to focus really hard in order to not to freak out.” Cass said.

“So why the party?”

“Bruce and Babs don’t know what I just told you. I told them it’s just tiring but in reality it’s just too much. Babs knows I get, there’s a word for it but I don’t know it right now, too overwhelmed by senses sometimes but I don’t always tell her.” 

Cissie sat up. “Damn. Well, I’m glad I could pull you out of there. But you should tell them about it.”

“I know I should. So why did you want to leave?”

“My answer is less serious but after I kissed you I wanted people to notice that we disappear together.”

“Bruce is gonna have a heart attack.” Cass laughed as she sat down beside Cissie.

“Ollie’s gonna have a hoot.” Cissie smiled.

“Another one of his kids dating one of Bruce’s? He’s gonna never let Bruce live this down.” 

“Ollie’s not my dad.” Cissie said. She didn’t snap at her and it wasn’t said angrily or offended, it was said with sadness.

“Sorry.” 

“It’s cool. It’s just, I’m different from the others. I think. Legally he adopted me and whatnot but my dad died before I was born and I just can’t think of Ollie as my dad.” Cissie said.

“Okay. Sorry for implying that he was.”

“It’s cool.” Cissie said. 

They sat in silence until Cissie spoke again. “So was I really your first time?”

“Yes. Before you I hadn’t even french kissed.” 

“No shit. Why not?”

“I only kissed boys before you and those kisses always felt off.” Cass laid down on the bed.

“So I was your first on a lot of things.” Cissie laid down next to her.

“Yup. Congrats.” Their faces were only about an inch apart.

“We should get back to the party.”

“Can we just stay here for a while longer?”

“Okay, you know I could teach you how to French properly.” Cissie said. 

“Sure.” Cass said as Cissie kissed her. 

She allowed for Cissie’s tongue to slowly enter her mouth. 

Harper had been more rough and quick but Cissie was teaching her. 

Cissie pulled away. “We’ll have to work on that while we’re dating.”

“Right.”

“You’re very quiet.”

“I know.”

“So we’re just gonna lay here for a while and then go back to the party?”

“I guess.”

“Sounds good.”


	11. And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night (you know i wish that i had timmy's girl)

Cass was woken up by the sound of knocking on her door. 

For a second she was confused and then she saw Cissie in her party dress.

"Cissie. We fell asleep." Cass gently shook Cissie.

"Oh shit." Cissie groaned as Cass went to open the door.

And there was Steph. "Oh good. You're wearing clothes. Bitchman is looking for you. Appearalty you disappeared with some girl that you were kissing?" 

"I did. Cissie." Cass said with a smile.

"So that one night stand turn into something more? Nice." Steph smiled.

Cass nodded.

"Hi there." Cissie popped up behind Cass. 

"Hello. Anyway, Cass, Bruce wants you. You've been missing from the party for an hour." 

"Shit." 

They rejoined the party and Cass could tell people were looking at her even her friends and family. Steph went to where Harper was with Cullen and Duke. Cissie went to the refreshments.

She made eye contact with Bruce. He was holding Helena. 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. He would be happy for Cass, but he would be worried and nervous like he was with the others. 

"Cass, where did you go?" He asked in his Bruce Wayne voice but his eyes were Batman. She could tell he meant where did you go with one of Ollie's kids that you were seen kissing?

Cass never got why Ollie and Bruce didn't get along. They were very similar. Maybe that's why they didn't. Though Ollie was apparently more of a real playboy according to Babs. 

But otherwise they were very similar. 

"To my old room." Cass answered. 

"Hmm. You were gone for an hour." 

"Me and Cissie fell asleep. The bed was comfy. It was like a cloud." 

"Cissie?" 

"Cissie. She's my girlfriend." 

Bruce blinked. Helena reached for Cass. Cass took her from Bruce. "I need to speak with Ollie for a moment." 

He left. Cass smiled at Helena. "Dad is a helicopter parent. Well, okay, a batcopter parent." She whispered the last part. 

Helena giggled and pulled on Cass's dress. 

Sandra came up to her. "I see your daddy left his offspring with you." 

"She wanted to come to me." Cass said, kissing Helena's forehead. 

"I never got the point of babies." 

"And yet here I am." 

Sandra frowned. "Cissie King-Jones. Arrowette. Four time Olympic gold winner. Not bad." 

"Thanks." Cass said. She hadn't known Cissie won medals in the Olympics. 

"You could have done so much better. But at least you found someone with skills." 

"Please stop. This is somehow worse than Barbara judging or Bruce going to yell at Ollie." Cass groaned. 

Sandra smirked. "I'm just saying that you could have done so much better. I get you could have also done worse." 

"Says the woman who slept with David Cain." Cass raised her eyebrows.

"That was business and that lead to you." Sandra frowned.

Cass smiled. "Where's Nyssa?" 

"Right here." A voice came from Cass. Nyssa Raatko aka Nyssa al Ghul. 

"Hello." Cass said. 

Nyssa was evidence that the Lazarus pit did not heal tattoos. Cass wasn't sure how but Nyssa found a way. 

A small line of numbers was on her forearm. It reminded Cass that Nyssa was nearly immortal.

It also reminded her that Nyssa knew death like the back of her hand. 

"Talia and Bruce are arguing again." Nyssa smirked.

"Really?" Cass asked.

"What did you do?" Sandra glared.

"I might have offered to have Athanasia and Damian stay with me over the summer." Nyssa said as she went to Sandra's side.

"Guess Bruce didn't like that idea." Cass said.

"Nope. It's not like they didn't already live with the League of Assassins before. It's their childhood home." Nyssa frowned.

Sandra raised an eyebrow. "Maybe make the offer for only a week or two instead of the whole summer." 

"That might work. I actually want to spend quality time with my family. You know, Cass, you should visit someday too." 

"I'll think about that." Cass frowned. 

"Hey, Cass!" Cissie popped up and wrapped her arms around Cass's waist. 

Sandra and Nyssa both looked at Cissie like lions looking at a strange cub. 

"Hi, lovely." Cass smiled. 

"Cissie King-Jones, correct?" Sandra asked.

"Yup. You're Lady Shiva, right?" 

"Ms. Wu-San works." Sandra smiled. Cass has never heard anyone call her that.

"And I'm Nyssa al Ghul." Nyssa said.

"Cool. You guys are like intimidating. Like scary intimidating and I’ve yelled at the Justice League before but you two are just a lot more scary than them.” Cissie said. 

Sandra smiled. “Maybe because if you hurt even a hair on Cassandra’s head, I would happily snap your neck.” 

Cass felt Cissie tense up. “Sandra, no killing.”

“I was merely joking.” 

“Still not funny.” Cass glared at her mom. 

Nyssa coughed. “The reason we seem scary is merely because of our names. And Sandy is one of the best martial artists in the world and I’m far older than I look.” 

“How old are you?” Cissie asked.

“I gave up keeping tracking around the French Revolution.”

“You look good for your age.” Cissie nodded.

Nyssa just smiled. Cass wanted to die. She and Sandra had a complicated relationship as is and this conversation was adding more stuff to it.

“So you’ve won four gold medals?” Sandra asked. 

Cissie nodded. “Yeah though a lady almost shot me with a crossbow. It was really awkward when her daughter got taken in by Dinah’s mom.” 

“Oh, you mean Paula Nguyen tried to kill you? I’m sure she meant nothing by it, some mothers love their children with all their hearts.” Nyssa smiled but she had glanced over at Sandra for a second. Cass frowned. Here they go again. 

“Some mothers?” Sandra asked, she sounded annoyed.

“Sandy-”

“No, please continue. Some mothers, I was barely an adult and had lost my only family. And don’t act you were such a great mother. How many of your children did you let die?” Sandra’s hands were shaking.

“You know full well I tried like hell to save my youngest four. I admit that I allow for my other children to age and grow as old as they could but times were different.”

Cass pulled Cissie far away from the arguing women. “Sorry about them.” 

“Do they always do that?” Cissie asked.

Cass laughed. “No. Motherhood is just a bad topic for them.”

“I think they would either hate my mother or become best friends with her.” Cissie chuckled.


	12. You know I wish that I had Timmy's girl (i wish that i had timmy's girl. where can i find a woman like that)

The party ended and people began to leave. Harper came up to Cass. 

“Cissie?”

“It’s complicated.” Cass shrugged. 

“You can tell me the truth, you know.” 

“Cissie asked me to fake date her to make Cassie jealous. I agreed because I don’t know much about dating.” Cass explained. 

Harper nodded. “Okay. As long as you won’t get hurt in the end because then I would have to tase Cissie.” 

“Hey guys!” Steph popped up in between them and hugged them both.

“I see you don’t have your puppy dog with you.” Harper teased Steph.

“Tim isn’t a puppy dog and we spend time away from each other all the time. Though I guess I’ve been a shitty and neglectful friend to you losers.” Steph said. 

Cass laughed. “It’s okay, we know you haven’t been thinking with your head.”

Harper choked on a laugh. 

“Very funny.” Steph stuck her tongue out. 

Cass smiled. She missed moments with her two best friends, they hadn’t really hung out a lot in the last few weeks. 

“We should all three hangout soon like besides patrol and parties.” Cass said. 

“Hell yeah. I mean, It’ll have to wait till Saturday but yeah.” Harper said.

“Saturday’s good for me too. Or we can do a sleepover on Friday night after patrol.” Steph added.

“We can do it at my place since I live alone.” Cass nodded. 

“I’m sure Duke and Cullen will be happy to hear Harper’s gonna be gone for a night.” Steph chuckled. 

Harper groaned. “Don’t talk about them like that.” 

“Like what?” Steph smirked.

“Like they’re going to have… sex.” Harper made a disgusted face.

Steph and Cass both laughed.

“It was a tiny joke besides Cullen’s eighteen and Duke is seventeen if they have sex it’s not the end of the world.” Steph said. 

“Subject change, please.” Harper looked at them both with begging eyes. 

“Alright, so Harper, anyone one you’ve been seeing you would like to tell us about instead of kissing them in public.” Steph said.

“Haha.” Cass rolled her eyes. 

“Nope. I’m single and not ready to mingle.” Harper laughed and quickly glanced at Cass. 

Steph shrugged. “Whatever. Cass, we should set up a double date one of these days.”

“I’ll talk to Cissie about that.” Cass said. No. That was a no. She’ll just say that Cissie thinks that the relationship is still new and that double dates are like serious relationship stuff. The matter can be brought back up again when Cass is over Steph and she is dating someone she actually likes.

Cissie was okay for a fake girlfriend and a new friend but Cass didn’t have those sort of feelings for her and she did not want to have to pretend to have them on a double with Steph and Tim.

“I got an eight thirty class so I’m gonna head out. Happy birthday Cass.” Stephanie said. 

“And me and you got patrol.” Harper put her hand on Cass’s shoulder. 

Steph gave Cass and Harper a quick hug goodbye then left.


	13. Like Timmy's girl (i wish that i had timmy's girl)

Cass was paired up with Tim that night. 

It was a slow night and he was being very quiet. 

“Is something wrong?” She asked. 

“No.” He said, like a liar.

“I can see that you’re lying. Tim, you can tell me what’s wrong.” Cass said. 

Tim sighed loudly and stood up. 

“Tim.” Cass grabbed his arm. 

“Nothing is wrong.”

“Did I do something?” Cass asked. Did he know that she had feelings for Steph?

“You didn’t. Not really. I mean- no. You didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Tell me what’s wrong, please.” 

Tim frowned. “I heard you and Cissie the other night. I had went to my office to work on a case and I heard you guys through the wall.”

“You mean…” Cass trailed off.

“I heard you first, I heard you calling out Steph’s name and I felt so pissed. Then I heard Cissie. I know no one calls you Cassie and no one calls you Wonder Girl.” 

“Tim, I’m sorry.” Cass looked away from him.

“You don't have to apologize… I just want to know why you were saying Steph’s name while you were fucking one of my best friends? And now you’re dating Cissie? What’s going?” Tim asked. Cass couldn’t look at him. He sounded hurt, not angry, hurt and confused. She couldn’t look at him because she knew she would see his body language and she would know how he was feeling for sure.

“I have feelings for Steph.” 

“Okay.”

“Cissie has feelings for Cissie. We were drunk that first night. Then Cissie asked me to fake date her to make Cassie jealous. I agreed because I wanted to stop thinking about you and Steph. I felt bad… so fucking bad because of how I feel. I still do.” 

“Cass… thanks for telling me.” Tim said. Cass looked at him but she ignored his body language. 

“Are you mad?”

“No. I don’t know. I’m not mad. I don’t know what I am or how to feel about this. I mean you’re my sister and Steph is your best friend. I can’t be mad at you for having feelings for her. And it’s not like I feel like you would try to uh seduce her. And I know she wouldn’t cheat on me. Um what I’m saying is… it’s not like you had sex with my girlfriend. You just happen to have romantic feelings for your best friend. It happens.” Tim said. 

“Okay. And just so you know… I would never try to affect your relationship.” Cass said. 

“So… you and Cissie are fake dating? That’s such a fan fiction trope.”

“Nerd.” Cass laughed. 

Tim smiled. “As if you’re not a nerd.” 

“I’m a punk.” 

Cass and Tim both burst out laughing. 

“Okay little miss punk.” Tim patted her shoulder.

“Don’t tell Steph though.” 

“Huh?”

“Don’t tell Steph about my feelings. I’m working on moving past them.”

“I won’t tell her. But she wouldn’t be upset with you if you told her.”

Cass hugged him.


	14. Where can I find a woman (where can i find a woman like that)

Time went by and Valentine's day came. Cass ended up in Star City with a heart shaped back full of chocolate. She had found one with the largest number on the price because Dick advised her that chocolate that cost more tastes better. 

Cass rang the doorbell. Instead of Cissie, Connor answered the door. 

“You’re not my dad.” He frowned.

“And you’re not Cissie.” She said, looking up at him.

He let her in. 

“So how have you been?” Connor asked. 

They haven’t talked in awhile besides a few texts here and there. Was her fake relationship with Cissie making things weird for her to be friends with Connor.

“Good. So you’re still seeing Green Lantern?” Cass asked. 

“Yes. Kyle. Not Guy, or Jess, or Simon, or John, and definitely not Hal.” 

“I know. Hal is with your dad, right?” 

“Yeah.”

“Green Arrow and Green Lantern. It works.” Cass smiled.

“Cissie’s upstairs in her room. I’m babysitting Lian, Emiko, and Robert tonight. I don’t know when Ollie or Roy will pick them up.”

“Really? It’s quiet. I wouldn’t think there were any kids here.”

“Emiko is actually almost an adult… she’s just not allowed to babysit.” Connor groaned and held his hands up. 

Cass watched as he caught three trick arrows. “I see. I’m gonna go get Cissie. Have fun babysitting.”

Cass didn’t even knock. Cissie was doing her makeup. 

“Hey. I didn’t know you lived with Connor.” Cass said. 

“Mia lives here too. Ollie bought the place for us so we could have our own space and so we would bond better. Connor’s moving out soon though, he’s gonna live with Kyle in L.A.” Cissie said. 

Cass nodded. “Good for them.”

Cissie set her make up tool down. “I’m ready. Time for our little date, Ms. Wayne.”

“Indeed, Ms. King-Jones.” Cass giggled. 

They go to some fancy restaurant. Cass had Alfred make the reservation last week; most people apparently had to wait at least a month to get a table. Never a Wayne or a Queen, of course. They were rich and well known. Hell, they might as well be famous. 

Were they famous? 

Cass didn’t think so, at least not outside of Gotham or Star City. 

They sat down at a nice table that was almost in a private area with a window view. Cass would have to thank Alfred some more when she got home. 

“You know, public Zeta tubes are the best. It would be harder to do this if they weren’t around.” Cissie said. 

“Bruce has a private jet and a plane.” Cass shrugged.

“So does Ollie. Rich bastards.” Cissie chuckled. 

“So… Tim knows.”

“Huh?”

“He knows about this. He heard us the night we hooked up. He thought- he thought I was with Steph before he heard you.” Cass said.

“He heard us? That’s just great. And he knows about my crush on Cassie.” Cissie groaned. 

“He won’t tell, you know that.” Cass said.

“That’s true. Ugh. Let’s just focus on tonight. How have you been?” Cissie asked. 

“Fine. I’ve been trying to convince Duke that since his boyfriend has already met the family in an informal way, he can bring Cullen over for dinner. Especially since Cullen is Harper’s brother.” Cass said. 

“Harper’s the blue and purple hair chick from the party, right?”

Yup. The one and only Harper Row.” 

“She seemed nice. Nerdy but nice.” 

“She is very nice.” 

“You’re blushing. Is she another friend you’ve developed feelings for?”

“No. She and I- we just hooked up. A few days after me and you-” Cass covered her blushing cheeks. 

“Omg. Damn. Good for you.” Cissie smiled. 

“Please stop. I actually rather not talk about that at all.” Cass frowned.

“Oh. Okay. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it's just afterwards… Duke and Cullen were in the kitchen all cute and in love and it just made me feel dirty.”

“Okay. So how’s your mom?”

“She’s with Nyssa; traveling. How’s yours?” Cass said. 

“Er… She wants to meet you.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“If you don’t want to meet her, that’s cool. That’s fine. I didn’t tell her what’s really going on because she likes the idea of me dating a Wayne even if it’s the Wayne that isn’t well known.”

“I’m fine with it. I’ve faced worse things than your mom.” Cass said. She had really. 

“I know, it’s just- she’s a lot. She’s overbearing and we don’t get along most of the time. And we have different ideas of what’s best for me.”

“Well… I get that. Sort of. I’m good with meeting her.”

“Great. I will tell her you want to meet her. I guess.”

“Do you not want me to?”

“I don’t care, considering this is all fake. I just don’t want her to like you too much and be disappointed in me when we break up.” Cissie frowned.

“It’ll be fine. Plus I’m terrible with people.” Cass said.

“Okay. Fine.”


	15. And I'm looking in the mirror (all the time)

Cass took a deep breath. Emotions and relationships were always hard for her. 

But she didn’t understand why she was feeling weird. Her and Cissie had another date earlier that night and Cissie brought up meeting her mom again. Next week. Cass would meet Cissie’s mom next week and that was all good and fine. 

But Cass felt weird after Cissie mentioned them breaking up. They would eventually break up; this was a fake relationship and it’s been almost two months. 

Cass knew that but still she felt almost disappointed and recently she can’t stop thinking about Cissie’s kisses. How sweet her cherry chapstick was. 

Oh no. 

“I have feelings for Cissie.” Cass whispered to herself. 

Shit. Fuck. This was not the plan at all. 

So Cass went to the one person she hadn’t been to talk to. 

Babs was great, but she worried too much about Cass. Harper was great too, but Cass didn’t want to hurt her feelings again. Duke was great also, but he was still just a teenager. Tim would be an option but even though he knew about the Cissie stuff and what not he was terrible at advice outside of the mask.

So Cass went to Steph. 

Steph was sitting on her bed, reading a medical book. Cass knocked on the window. 

“Hey, Cass. You look like shit? No one died right?” Steph asked. 

“No but I fucked up.” 

“Come in.”

They sat together on Steph’s bed. “So me and Cissie’s relationship is fake. She wanted to make someone jealous and I wanted to get over someone that I can’t be with.” Cass explained. 

“Oh shit. Who?”

“Doesn’t matter. The thing is I now have small feelings for Cissie.”

“Damn. I’m sorry that sucks. Like fuck, that really sucks.”

“Eh, I already got over one girl who is actually dating someone else so…”

“Again who? I want to know if I know this girl. You seem to have a type with guys and that was people Bruce would probably have or did have a fit about.” 

“Steph.”

“What? I’m your best friend, I want to know what’s going on.”

“Stephanie.”

Steph paused and looked at her. And then Cass saw the realization. “Oh. Oh shit.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I once had a crush on a gay guy for a tiny bit. And a hot detective Babs had a sort of thing with. And Black Canary. Don’t tell Tim but if I had a chance with Dinah, I would dump him, okay. Also Kate. And Zatanna. Damn, Zatanna is hot as hell.” Steph said. 

“Oh. You’re bi?” Cass asked. 

“I never told you? Oops. I mean Tim is too.” Steph giggled. She was so cute when she smiled. Cass felt butterflies in her stomach. 

Just great. Her feelings for Steph weren’t gone at all. 

“I never told anyone I was gay.”

“Yeah you kinda just got a fake girlfriend.”

“I’m a mess.”

“We’re all messes.” Steph laughed and hugged Cass. 

“I guess so.” Cass was very much aware of how close they were. How if she moved just a little she would be kissing Steph. But she wouldn’t. She couldn't and wouldn’t do that. 

“Cass… you’re my best friend and I love you.” Steph whispered.

“...I should go.” Cass said, pulling away.


	16. Wondering (what she don't see in me)

Cass wasn’t sure of what to make of Bonnie King-Jones. She was strange and she sent off a lot of mix body language. 

She also was smoking. Cass wasn’t a fan of smoking but she would ignore it. 

“So Cassandra Wayne?” 

“Yes. I go by Cass.”

“You don’t have much of a media presence.” Bonnie noted. 

“Mom.” Cissie glared at her mom. 

“What? I merely stated a true thing. Miss Wayne here is almost unknown to the world. The oldest one is a Grayson, he was famous before he was a Wayne. Then there’s the one that everyone thought was dead, came back and is now dating the Red Devil hero, Edward Bloomberg. Edward’s aunt owned a whole film studio. And your friend Tim is called the super boy of Wayne Industries. The younger one are only kids but I’m sure they’ll be famous in some way. But she is very private.” Bonnie pointed at Cass.

“I’m not a fan of social media or the media in general.” Cass said. 

“Hmm. You know when Cissie started posting photos of the two of you, she got messages about doing interviews.”

“Mom. This is not the time.”

“Fine. So Cassandra, tell me about your family. I understand you’re adopted like most of the others?”

Cissie groaned and buried her face with her hands. 

Cass smiled weakly. “Yes. My biological father was a piece of shit.”

“And your mother?”

“I didn’t know her for a long time but now we are building a relationship.”

“So you and Cissie sort of have that in common.” Bonnie laughed, sourly. Her body read as hurt and shame. 

This was going to be a long and awkward lunch Cass decided. 

When Cass got back to Gotham that night she was emotionally exhausted. 

But at least she had patrol with Tim. However, when she got to the main Batcave, there was no Tim.

“Dad, where’s Tim?” Cass asked. 

“He already went on patrol. He said he’s working on a specific case.” Bruce said as he helped Athanasia tie her messy hair into a bun that won’t come out during patrol.

“Timothy said to tell you he’ll meet up with you later. Said he had an important lead about the new Crime family; the Hawkes.” Athanasia said. 

“That’s what I just said.” Bruce added.

“Baba, no it wasn’t.” 

Cass smiled and nodded. “See you guys later.”

Did Tim not want to patrol with her? They’ve been fine since they had that talk weeks ago.

She jumped from building to building, heading towards where the emergency locator said Tim was. 

Yes she knew it was wrong to use emergency devices to find Tim but she was worried that she did something wrong. Tim was terrible with emotions at times and Cass was also worried that something was wrong with Tim in general. 

It was only a few years ago that Tim almost worked himself to death. 

Cass slowed as she reached the alley where Tim was. 

And then she saw him. Or rather them.

Tim and Kon. Kissing. Their hands were in places that Cass didn’t want to think about. 

She gasped and ran the other way. What the fuck? What the fuck!? 

Poor Stephanie. 

Should Cass tell her? Would she believe Cass? 

What the fuck?


	17. I've been funny (i've been cool with the lines)

Cass had ditched patrol and went to Harper’s apartment. Duke and Cullen were on the couch watching anime.

“Hey, Cass.” Duke smiled at her. 

“Hi, favorite brother.”

“Wow. You sound pissed, are you okay?” Duke asked. 

“Need to talk to Harper.” 

Cullen pointed at Harper’s bedroom door. “She’s in there. Hiding from the anime.” 

“Thanks.” 

Cass walked into Harper’s room and found Harper working on some sort of weird device.

“Harper.”

She looked up at Cass. “What’s up?”

“I saw Tim kissing Kon. Making out more like it.”

“He was what?” Harper snapped. 

“Kissing Kon. Superboy. Conner Kent.” Cass frowned.

“I’m going to slap both of them. Have you told Steph?”

“No. I don’t know how.” 

“Come on. Let’s go.” Harper stood up.

The boys on the couch looked at them as Harper angrily got on her combat boots. 

“Is everything okay?” Cullen asked. 

“Just fucking peachy. Me and Cass are just gonna go tell Steph that Tim is a fucking asshole and is a disapointment to bi people everywhere.” Harper said.

“Should I be concerned?” Duke asked.

“Be angry. I saw Tim kissing Kon.”

“Tell Tim I said he’s a fucking dickhead.” Duke said. 

“Will do.” Cass nodded. 

Steph was on her laptop with headphones when Crystal led them to her bedroom.

Steph looked up and pulled off the headphones. “Hey, guys. What’s up?” 

“Set the laptop down.” Harper said as Crystal left them alone. 

“Who died?” Steph asked. 

“No one, although murder sounds like a good idea right now.” Harper said. 

“Harper.”

“I’m right and I should say it. Anyway… Cass you tell her.”

“I saw Tim making out with Kon.” Cass said. 

Steph stared at the and then she just slowly nodded. “I thought this might happen. I’m going to text Tim to get his ass over here with Kon and to tell Cassie Sandsmark to come too. Also, ask Cissie to over. I think we all need to have a talk.” 

“Okay…?” Cass blinked at her. 

“I’m confused too.” Harper said. 

“All will be explained.” Steph winked. 

Cass looked at Harper and shrugged as she texted Cissie. 

Tim and Kon got there in less than three minutes. They all sat in silence. Harper glared at the boys.

Cassie arrived about ten minutes later. She seemed confused and just went with the silence. 

Cissie was the last to arrive. “What the fuck is this?” 

“There has been some big misunderstanding in the last few months. Also there have been two too many fake relationships.” Steph said. 

“Two fake relationships?” Cassie and Harper asked. Cass looked at Steph and then Tim. Oh. 

“Yup. Well sort of. Tim and I tried getting back together but we realized it didn’t work. But than Tim wanted to used me to make Kon jealous, especially since he’s gay by the way. Not bi or anything like pan. Gay.” Steph smiled.

“Thanks. I could have said the latter part.” Tim said. 

“And the idea worked.” Kon kissed Tim’s cheek. 

Cass smiled at Kon. “If you hurt him, I will cut off your dick.” 

“I won’t. Damn. You’re scary. I won’t hurt him. Why didn’t you threaten him when you thought he was just a cheating asshole?” 

“He doesn’t have a dick that I can cut off. Also he’s my brother. He knows what I can do.” Cass said.

“So why am I here?” Cassie asked. 

“That would be my fault.” Cissie said. 

“What?”

“I was originally fake dating Cass to try to make you jealous. Because I had a crush on you and wow that sounds so childish.” Cissie explained. Cass put her hand on her shoulder. 

“On one hand, I’m pissed that you did that with no respect towards the fact that I’m very happy with Rose. But thanks for telling me.” 

“Also I don’t have those feelings for you anymore so yay?” Cissie said. 

“Yeah yay. Though I’m gonna have to tell Rose about this because yeah. I’ll make her promise not to hurt you.” Cassie said. 

“Great.” 

Cass looked at Cissie. “So we can break up now?”

Cissie frowned. “I guess but… I’ve sort of developed feelings for you.”

Oh shit. “Same.” Cass said. 

“So no break up?” 

“I still have feelings for Steph and it feels like it would be unfair to you.” 

“Well, shit.” Cissie frowned. 

“Is now a bad time to say I’ve been in love with Cass for at least two years now?” Steph asked. 

Cass looked at her. Cissie glared at her. 

“Man. I wished I brought popcorn.” Harper laughed. 

“Harper.” Cass groaned. 

“You have two hands.” Harper said. 

“What?” Cass, Steph, and Cissie asked. 

“It’s a meme about being in a poly relationship.” Tim explained. 

“Oh.” Cass blushed. 

“I’d be cool with that.” Cissie said. 

“Yeah, same.” Steph nodded. 

“I’d like to do that.” Cass nodded. She could have two girlfriends, right?

“Aw, I love a happy ending. Now does anyone have the number of Supergirl, because she’s hot and now I feel really single. Or that cute magician guy.” Harper asked.


	18. Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Cass held both Steph and Cissie’s hands and smiled. They had been a triad for five weeks now and everything was good. 

Now she just needed dinner with Sandra and Nyssa to go over well. 

Sandra watched Cass’s girlfriends like a hunter watches her prey. 

“So you seem like a lot of heroes trust you on a personal basis.” Cissie said to Sandra. 

“I’ve worked with the Birds of Prey. I have also helped save the world, can’t get paid to kill if everyone's dead.” Sandra smiled. Cass sighed.

“Mom.” Cass said. 

“What? That’s all in the past. I haven’t killed in a long time.” Sandra shrugged. 

“Honey, a week is not a long time.” Nyssa chuckled. 

Sandra glared at Nyssa. “Let’s not talk about work, dear.”

Cass frowned. This was going to be a long dinner. 

Steph smiled. “Nyssa, Damian got another cat. He named it Cassandra. So everyone knows who his favorite sibling is now.” 

Nyssa smiled. “Where does he put all those pets?”

“Wayne Manor must be a zoo.” Cissie said. 

“Damian’s room is a zoo especially when he sneaks Batcow and Goliath into his room.” Cass laughed. 

“You haven’t told me you have a cow.” Cissie said. 

“I don’t. It’s Damian’s.” Cass said. 

“Huh. That’s the one who threw a knife at me, right?” Cisse asked. 

“Probably.” Nyssa answered. 

“Sounds like him.” Sandra nodded. 

“Yes.” Cass said. 

“He just told me he knows where I sleep. He’s just protective over his siblings.” Steph laughed. 

“I think I have all the Wayne siblings figured out. Dick is married to Roy. Jason kidnapped Mia and used to be sort of evil. Tim is Tim. Duke is the metahuman. Athanasia is the one who just stares and is eerily quiet. Damian is mean but is secretly a sweet kid. And Helena is baby.” Cissie said. 

“That is too many kids.” Sandra said. 

“Ollie has close to that amount so it’s not too many.” Cissie said. 

“I bet Talia and Alfred told him no more adopting for at least a year.” Steph laughed.

“I give him five more months before he brings home a kid. And I bet that kid's gonna have some sort of skill that will make them a great hero one day.” Cissie said. 

Cass laughed. “I think he has enough.” 

“Funny that you mention Queen, I was talking to Dinah the other day and she said he was dating Hal Jordan now. How’s that going?” Nyssa asked. 

“I don’t live with them but Emiko and Robert say they’re grossly in love. How do you know Dinah?”

“Dinah and I use to date.” Nyssa said. 

“Dinah Drake, she means. The first Black Canary.” Sandra added. 

“I keep forgetting your older than you look.” Cissie said. 

Cass smiled as the conversation continued. Things were going to be good.


End file.
